familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Warner (1615-1679)
}} Biography John Warner was born in London and christened at St. Albans Abbey, Hertsfordshire, England on 20 August 1615 and died at sea returning from Rhode Island to England before 1 March 1654. About 1654, he, with his son John, returned to England to discuss the inheritance of his father-in-law's estate (Ezekiel Holliman). 1635 Voyage to America He was a passenger on the English ship [[List of Increase 1635 passengers | Increase]], which sailed from London in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. He is listed as passenger #56 here, age 20, but his wife is not listed. She may have crossed much later (1642?) Providence Compact 1637 John Warner arrived in New England from London on 14 April 1635. On 20 August 1637, or shortly thereafter, he and twelve others signed the following compact: "We whose names are hereunder desirous to inhabit in the town of Providence, do promise to subject ourselves in active or passive obedience, to all such orders or agreements as shall be made for public good of the body in any orderly way, by the major assent of the present inhabitants, members of families incorporated together into a town fellowship, and such others as they shall admit unto themselves, only in civil things." In 1640, John served on a four-man committee to address disputes over the dividing line between inhabitants of Providence and Pawtuxet. That same year, on 27 July, he and thirty-eight others signed an agreement for a form of government. 1643 Warwick Heresy Trial John and ten others bought a tract of land then called Shawomet, now Warwick for 144 fathoms of Wampum from Miantonomi on 12 January 1643. Later that same year, on 12 September, things took a turn for the worse for John Warner. Two indian sachems, Pomham and Socconocco, made complaints about the colonists of Warwick to the General Court at Boston. On 17 October 1643, John Warner and others were brought before the court and formally charged with heresy and sedition. On 3 November, the group was imprisoned and sentenced to death upon conviction, breaking out or speaking against church or state. John was imprisoned at Boston until March 1644. Then, the group was released and expelled from Massachusetts and Warwick. 1652 Return to England On 24 April 1652, at a town meeting, it was ordered that John could no longer hold any town office or vote in town affairs until new charges against him were addressed. He was charged with calling the town officers rogues and thieves, the townspeople rogues and thieves, and for threatening the lives of men, etc. Clearly, he had become irrational and despised, he was no longer welcome in Warwick. On 27 May 1652, his request to ship himself and his family back to England was granted on the following condition: "provided he take up his abode in the ship, and thence not come forth until his departure, except upon urgent occasion, for his voyage, by order of two magistrates." John and his family sailed to England, except his daughter Rachel. His daughters, Susanna and Mary, remained in England. However, John's son John returned to inherit the estate of his maternal grandfather, Ezekiel Holliman, as Ezekiel had requested. Marriage and Family He was married at Long Marston, Hertsford, England on 6 June 1637 to PRISCILLA HOLLIMAN, daughter of Ezekiel and Susanna (Oxton) Holliman. Married in 1637, and bore four children at Rhode Island (1645-1652). In 1652, she died in Warwick RI. Children born at Warwick, Rhode Island: # John Warner (1645-1712) - 1652 went to England, but returned to Rhode Island later. # Susanna Warner (1647-) - returned to England in 1652 # Mary Warner (1649-) - returned to England in 1652 # Rachel Warner (1642-1724) - md Abel Potter (probably born c1650-) References * John Warner Biographical Essay - Rootsweb * Source: "Life and Times of Samuel Gorton" by Adelos Gorton; George S. Ferguson Company, Printers and Electrotypers; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; 1907 (929.2 G6886G ACPL)